Coffee Tinted Kisses
by AnimeFreakRyu
Summary: Just a small Creek oneshot :


I'm really a big fan of creek. 3 Expect more stories of them. Maybe even some style, k2, and crenny? ;D

South Park doesn't belong to me. :|

* * *

I leaned back running a hand through my hair, a sigh escaping my lips. A crazy haired blond with wild green eyes sitting next to me screamed at my sudden sound.  
"AURG! Oh god! Craig don't die! This is to much pressure!" He screeched tugging at his shirt and twitching nervously. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, Tweek chill." I said in a monotone voice. His twitching still continued but, he remained quiet. "What are we going to do today?" I asked boredly looking over to the smaller male.  
"I-I though, AURG, that Clyde and Token w-were going to meet us at the park." He exclaimed trying to rip his hair from it's roots. He really needs so Ritalin...  
"Clyde called earlier and told me his mom made him a last minute doctor appointment. I think Token had to go to a family reunion or something... We could still go to the park but, I doubt it will be as fun for you. Not much of a difference to me." Tweek screamed and twitched violently. "On second though, how about we go get some coffee to calm you down..." I hoisted myself off the ground and held out my hand for Tweek. He took it stood up. I let go of it quickly after he was righted. His cheeks were a slight pink tint, maybe he was cold... It actually looked kinda cute on him... WAIT! What am I thinking!? I shake the thoughts from my head as we start to walk.

We got the Harbucks and strolled in. A man smiled at Tweek warmly, which Tweek returned. I narrowed my eyes and felt oddly weird, I ground my teeth and stepped closer to Tweek. He didn't seem to notice the space that had left between us.  
"O-one tall black coffee please AURG." The man nodded and looked at me expectantly.  
"Vinte mocha frappachino..." I trailed off glaring at him. I tried this kind of coffee once before and it was pretty good, very sweet... The man scurried off behind the counter to get our drinks. He returned shortly and handed them to us in exchange for our money. Tweek smiled in appreciation, I nodded as it I could care less. We walked over to a vacant table and sat down. Tweek sipped at he coffee quickly and sighed in bliss. His twitches stopped and a content smile spread across his face. My heart fluttered and my cheeks heated. Damnit, this never used to happen! Why now!? While was feuding with myself Tweek had turned his head in my direction.  
"Are you o-okay Craig?" He asked in between a small twitch. My head snapped up in shock.  
"Oh...Uh, yeah. Just thinking is all." I looked him in the eye and about melted. They shone with concern. I smiled slightly to reassure him I was fine. He looked down at my coffee curiously.  
"W-what does that taste like?" He asked when I took a sip from it. I shrugged my shoulders as an answer.  
"Why don't you try it yourself?" I asked monotonously. I held the drink up to his mouth. His feature contorted in paranoia.  
"W-what if you have some kind of d-disease I don't know about and I die from it!?" He shrieked frantically. I let out a puff of air and lifted the drink closer to his lips. He still look apprehensive so I glared at him. He gingerly took the star between his index finger and thumb and sucked in the sweet liquid. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. My cheeks instantly flared. "T-that is... REALLY good." He squealed taking another drink. I pulled the beverage away from his mouth and leaned closer. I lightly brushed my lips against his. He went completely stiff, my stomach churned. Slowly though, he started to kiss back. I put my hand behind his head to deepen it, to pull him closer. I licked his bottom lip tentatively causing him to gasp. My tongue darted into his mouth, it tasted like coffee. He moaned into the kiss, snaking his hands under my hat and into my hair. Moments later we regretfully broke away. I stared into his eyes happily.  
"You taste much better than that coffee." I reassured him. A blush spread across his face and I pecked his again on the lips.  
"R-really?" He asked quietly after a moment or two of silence.  
"Yeah." I replied back grinning.


End file.
